No Integrity Part 2
by Shadowgate
Summary: For Phantomzone
1. Chapter 1

No Integrity Part 2

Chapter 1

By Shadowgate

It was dinner time in the Testaburger Household. Stan had a big smile on his face.

"This is great fish Mrs. Testaburger" said Stan just before scarfing down another bite.

Wendy was somewhat annoyed.

Her dad said "Stan we need to talk about you staying here. You're not a bad boy don't get me wrong. However we're concerned there maybe issues of intimacy."

Stan replied "there is no intimacy. Wendy does not want that yet and I still need to work on gaining a sufficient level of respect from her."

Before Mister Testaburger could respond Wendy chimed in "respect is to be earned Stan and you have a little ways to go. As for intimacy we're certainly not intimate dad."

Suddenly the phone on the kitchen wall rang.

Wendy's mother sprung up to answer the phone and Wendy's dad continued his discussion.

"Hello" Mrs. Testaburger said into the phone.

"Oh hi Mister Marsh."

"Really" Mrs. Marsh said into the phone.

She went on to say "okay I'll tell Stan" and then she said "goodbye" before hanging up the phone.

Mrs. Testaburger went back to the dinner table and told Stan his dad decided to sell his farm and his family will be returning to South Park.

Stan moaned and said "he was a rock star then a celebrity chef and now a former hemp farmer. My dad loves career changes."

Wendy commented "that's good because now I can kick your ass out the door."

Wendy's mother snapped "Wendy" and Wendy said "look we girls in South Park have been taken advantage of for too long. That's why we had a mass breakup."

Stan said in his defense "don't kick me out yet I'll be homeless for a few days if you did. Plus I'm fun to be around."

"Oh my God" Wendy said as she banged her head down on the dinner table.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

No Integrity Part 2

Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

Stan was lying in front of Wendy's house in a pool chair and right as he got comfortable Wendy came barging out the front door.

"Stan what the fuck are you doing?"

Stan answered "I'm enjoying life."

Wendy said "well you could have just thrown your hemp shirt in the trash instead of the fucking fireplace."

Stan snapped "my sister just called me on my cellphone and told me Towlie owns the business now. I'm not wearing a Goddamn t-shirt that represents Towlie's business."

Wendy said "fine but just don't get too comfortable here because you'll be back living with your parents soon. I'm getting lots of shit from the other girls because my parents agreed to let you stay here."

Stan yelled "fuck the other girls you matter a lot more to me than they do."

Wendy put her hand on Stan's shoulder and said "I realize I do."

Stan asked her if she would still be interested in walking to his bus stop and pointed out only the fat ass hated her.

Wendy told Stan "it's time we get back to our usual bus stops."

Suddenly Wendy's cellphone rang. It was Nicole.

Wendy answered "hi Nicole guess what Stan's family is moving back to South Park."

Wendy continued on chattering "yeah and I'll be back at the bus stop with all the girls from now on. How are things with you and Token? Token's a great kid I dated him for a little while."

Stan groaned and Wendy told him "shh" then continued talking to Nicole.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

No Integrity Part 2

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

(Inside the bar.)

Jimbo was hung over and puked. Randy laughed "Goddamn Jimbo you had to ruin my welcome back party."

Ned commented "I'm too mangled to be the designated driver."

Stuart yelled out "Manbearpig is a mean bastard!"

Everyone laughed and suddenly Manbearpig came smashing through the wall.

Randy yelled "holy shit this welcome back party is fucked" but all Manbearpig did was drink a keg of beer.

(Testaburger Residence)

Stan finally finished packing and he thanked both Wendy and her parents for letting him stay.

Shortly after he left Wendy got a cellphone call from Bebe.

Wendy said to her parents "it's Bebe" and she answered the phone "hello Bebe."

Bebe said "well I'm done criticizing you for letting Stan stay at your house. You won't believe the things I just found out."

Wendy asked "what did you find out?"

Bebe answered "Kevin and Red are secretly seeing each other and as for Nelly well the fat fuck Eric Cartman exposed her and Butters secretly meeting. I sent you pictures in your email go check it."

Wendy pulled up her email on her computer. There were two new emails from Bebehotblond999.

The first one said Kevin and Red see Attila-Battle Angel. She clicked on the email and a picture of Kevin and Red at the movie theater appeared.

The second one said Butters/Nelly and when she clicked on it multiple pictures of Butters and Nelly at Stark's Pond appeared.

Wendy said "oh my God that fucking hypocrite. I'll deal with her at the bus stop tomorrow morning."

(Broflavski Residence)

Kyle announced "Stan we're all glad you're back."

Tweek asked "did you bring any leftover hemp for us?"

Craig snapped "you don't need hemp just keep taking your Adderall."

Clyde pointed out "it's lucky that for the most part you weren't stuck out at that farm. Also I would go fucking insane if I had to commute for a whole hour to get to and from school."

Clyde and Stan hugged and Stan said "well luckily my dad's dream of being a farmer was short lived and I won't miss commuting back and forth Goddamn it!"

All the boys cheered for Stan.

Shelly and Sharon were at the Tucker Residence where Laura was throwing them a welcome home party.

Laura said "I'm glad the reefer at the old farm house helped calm your nerves."

Sharon said "you're right Laura but we should still be vigilant about school safety."

Laura agreed and then brought out a German chocolate cake.

Tricia said to Shelly "our brothers have been getting along well lately."

Shelly replied "that's nice."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

No Integrity Part 2

Chapter 4

By Shadowgate

It's morning at the bus stop. Kyle and Cartman are arguing and when Stan walked up he said "oh this is one thing I didn't miss. Listening to you Kyle argue on and on with Cartman. Hey Kyle here is some advice, never argue with an idiot."

Kyle and Kenny laugh and Cartman replied "fuck you Stan."

Stan laughed and told Cartman "it's a beautiful day in South Park and we don't have to worry about Towlie or Mister Hanky and Cartman sure as hell won't ruin my beautiful day."

Kenny yelled "whoo hoo" and then punched Cartman.

Cartman screamed "ouch" and then the bus pulled up.

The group of four got on the bus. Kyle and Stan sat together.

Shortly after the two boys took their seats Kyle said to Stan "I'm curious are you and Wendy going to get back together? I'm surprised she agreed to let you stay at her house."

Stan replied "I'm equally surprised she agreed to let me stay at her house for even just a short time. I'm glad she did. I do believe that I will make my way back to Wendy. I've got my whole life ahead of me and I'm going to work my way back to Wendy."

3PM-After School

Stan caught up with Wendy.

Wendy turned around and said "what do you want Stan?"

Stan asked "do you remember when I let you stay at my house because your parents were fighting?"

Wendy answered "yes I do that was back in third grade."

Stan pointed out "so in a way you letting me stay over was a way to repay me for that."

Wendy told Stan "okay then you got your compensation but you didn't have to sit out in a lawn chair on my front yard with no shirt on Goddamn it!"

Stan yelled "you didn't complain at the time. Besides I wasn't shirtless for long, I put on my Cradle of Filth t-shirt for the rest of the day."

Wendy snapped "as a feminist I'm not impressed by dark metal bands."

Stan asked "even if we don't love the same kind of music can we still have a relationship? You know I'm not Skankhunt42. Plus he hasn't posted anything online in two months."

Wendy said "well as I overheard you say on the bus you have a lifetime and so do I. We'll both have to work at it."

Stan said "very well."

After that Wendy and Stan got on the bus after a long day of school.

THE END


End file.
